What Inuyasha doesnt know won't hurt him
by Lady Sann
Summary: Re-written: Inuyasha & kagome have been dating until it all comes to a horrible end in just a few hours! Inuyasha Scotty doesnt know! Major Inuyasha bashing! R
1. Part I: Inu doesnt know

**Alright so I revised this to get the next chapters you will need to read this so don't think you can skip it! well hope you like & major inu bashing!**

**

* * *

**

Saturday 11:00 A.M.:

"Scotty doesn't know that fiona and me do it my van every sunday..." Kagome sang than imitated the guitar. A smile adorning her beautiful face her hips swaying to the beat in her head as it snapped back & forth; all while doing the dishes.

Inuyasha interjected her little jam session with a sigh "Kags why do you insist on singing that song constantly? Why do you like it so much?" walking up to her wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Realizing she was in a baggy t-shirt he'd never seen before. "Where'd you get that shirt?" He asked.

"So many questions Inu... I've had this shirt forever its my dad's remember... & i dunno I think its funny it was stuck in my head you got a problem?" She started out sweet hiding the nervousness in her voice than snapped the last part scrubbing the dish a little harder clearly annoyed. Inuyasha's ear's flattened against his skull. Than he sniffed her still a little suspicious.

"Why do you smell that way?" he demanded turning her around to face him.

Sponge still in hand she screamed "What way!? I havent done anything you havent Inuyasha; you mean why do I smell like sex!?" She threw the sponge at him.

Inuyasha looked her up & down she had sex hair it was all bunched up on one side wild & ratty the rest splayed out around her it was sexy but than he remembered he was mad. She had flip flops on... "Why do you have shoes on!? Kagome where were you this morning!?" he screamed. Jealousy taking him over. He gripped her arms & shaked her; his golden eye's rimmed in red.

Kagome glared at him squirmed out of his grip and slapped him.

"How dare you! I did not do anything wrong WE had sex this morning you dumbass! You really beilieve I would go & fuck some random guy! I broke a cup so I put shoes on to clean it up so I didnt get glass in my foot im sorry I broke the damn cup & im sorry I had sex with you cuz apparently it was naughty of me!! It was soooo bad! Thats low Inuyasha after eveything we've been through now where did the damn sponge go I was in the middle of something you...you... stubborn...stub... hanyou!" she stuttered changing the subject not wanting to fight anymore.

Than Inuyasha remembered that morning. And he felt awful. He picked up the sponge from across the room when she threw it during her yelling fit. He handed it to her his ears flat; eyes apologetic.

Kagome was still fuming she snatched the sponge away muttering under her breath about stupid jumping to conclusion hanyous walking back to the sink.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist again & kissed her neck usually this made her putty in his hands but not lately... lately she just pushed him away cuz she was tired of fighting with him.

This was one of those times. She pushed him off chuckling to make the mood better "How am i supposed to do dishes when your doing that?" She didnt look at him just kept to her task.

His phone vibrated she heard it he hid it put it on silent and shoved it back in his pocket.

He kissed her cheek carresing it than moving his hand to her neck ever so lightly than turned away from her grabbing his keys "I gotta get to work babe I'll see you tonight?"

"Inuyasha..." her voice chimed just as his hand touched the knob of the front door.

"Ya?" he asked masking the nervousness in his voice.

"It's saturday" her voice was a bell.

"Did i say work again?" he chuckled rubbing the back of his head his eyes closed.

"Mhmm" she mumbled.

"I... m ... meant the store were out of milk & I was gonna get some more ramen" He muttered.

"Ok I'll see you when you get back" she chimed again.

And the door shut behind him his heart he left there on the welcome matt.

She waited for the car to pull out the drive...

Kagome resumed what she was doing "Inuyasha doesnt know..." she sang to the same beat as earlier than continued imitating the guitar.

Done with the dishes she danced her way over to her jacket & purse that layed on the couch picked up her cell phone; & dialed the number she now knew by heart.

No answer she rolled her eyes & chuckled leaving a message.

"Hey babe, It's me this morning was great he's gone so I'm gonna eat than get dressed & I'll see you in a bit call me when you wake up lazy ass" laughing she hung up.

* * *

**Saturday 9:00 p.m.:**

"Kagome I'm home!" he yelled.

"Sorry It took so long i got stuck in traffic!"

He walked around looking for her.

"Kaggie dont be mad, come on out please"

"Kagome the boss called he needed me it's work kags I gotta go I'm sorry I didnt call!"

He than realized she was not in the house or on the property for that matter. Than he saw the note on the bathroom mirror.

_Inuyasha went for drinks with sango,_

_be back late._

_Love Kagome_

"Again! you've got to be fucking kidding me! She goes out with Sango more than me & I'm dating her!" he growled taking out his cell phone.

"Hello?" kagome greeted drunkinly.

"Kagome, get your ass home now!"

"Awww Inu I'm havin fun can't I stay a little longer?" She asked sarcasm clearly lined in her alcohol driven voice; than she burst into laughter.

"Kagome! I'm not joking I want your ass home right now!"

"Excuxe me!? You just got fucking home! I've been here for maybe three hour's you were gone for 1...2...3... uh -"nine hours kagome" Sango did the math for her friend.- right nine hours so fuck off! I'm staying whether you like it or not!"

The line went dead she had hung up on him!

Inuyasha grabbed the keys from the table & stomped out the door slamming it behind him.

* * *

"kags you shouldnt have answered" Sango stated stll dancing. Kagome took a sip of her red tequila. "Inuyasha went on one of his shopping trips today."

"Ah I see, is that why were here?" "Sort of" she giggled.

"Kags what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Not a thing" she said sarcasticly smiling and looking at the stage.

Screaming praises for the new band.

* * *

Inuyasha stormed into the New moon club looking for his girlfriend. His girlfriend who was in deep shit for not obeying him.

He growled when he saw her dancing with some random guy a red tequila in her hand. 'I told her she wasn't allowed to have that drink anymore!!' He growled looking her over.

He stalked towards her.

Kagome was laughing the guy she was dancing with grabbed her waist and slid his hands down to her hips making her sway them. She turned around and bent over shaking her ass she giggled standing up as she pushed him away. She made her way back to sango her feet dancing to the beat of the music. Hips swaying as she glided across the floor; but her fun came to a stop as her drink crashed and shattered into tiny shards the liquid splattered on the floor the lemon wedge crushed under someones foot. Kagome stood there gaping at the spilled drink her mouth open her head down her hands onher cheeks shaking her head rapidly 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! PARTY FOUL!! Kouga wont give me anymore he said its my last one tonight!!' her mind sobbed. She was still looking at her fallen drink when she felt herself being dragged by the arm.

"Fuck!" she said as shestared back at the lost drink. "What the hell!?" she snapped at the person who had her arm. "You spilled my drink bastard get your paws offa me bitch!" she screamed. As she tried to tugg the hand off of her arm. Totally concentrated on the tugging she didnt notice she was almost out the door until her captor stopped and she ran into his chest. She looked up "Inuyasha! I wanna stay let go a me dickface! get off!!" Inuyasha had her over his shoulder her pounding on his back opening the door when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and before he could react someones fist wrapped in purple beads collided with his face than a stilleto booted foot came quickly after that. Inuyasha's nose started to bleed. "Inu! your gonna get blood on me!" kagome screeched. He let her go and she slid down.

"That'll teach you she said she doesnt wanna go respect that halfbreed!" Sango said looking over Kouga shoulder from behind him, Kagomes bodyguard. Kouga dropped kicked him & threw him out of the club; Landing on his face Inuyasha layed there. Kagome & Sango knew the club owner. When they were there Kouga worked as a bouncer NO-ONE got past Kouga.

Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off.

When he re-intered the club from the roof, he heard the music come to a stop & the owner introduce some band that Kagome loved she talked about em all the time. It got annoying. Inuyasha stalked towards the stage from the back of the club where he dropped himself down from the vent he climbed through. He saw sango & where sango was kagome would be.

He looked up at the stage a combination of suprsise and pist on his face.

"Wheres Kagome" he demanded grabbing sangos shoulder spinning her to face him.

"Do you want another bloody nose inu?" She slapped his hand away and spun towards the stage again pointing to the stairs that led backstage.

Running up the stairs was kagome he ran towards her but when he reached the stairs two huge demon body guards appeared and wouldnt let him pass. Than Kouga appeared

"Yo halfbreed Kagome don't wanna see you. Do you want broken bones?"

"Kagome!" he yelled jumping up to see her.

She turned her eyes excited a smile on her face she waved blew him a kiss & stuck her toungue out at him than nodded at kouga.

An ear to ear grin was now on Kouga's face.

"Watch the show halbreed im sure you'll love it." Kouga walked away clapping inuyasha on the back laughing.

* * *

Inuyasha stood there dazed & confused. He didnt understand, somehow he had ended up by Sango again. His half-brother was on the stage before him speaking into the michrophone. He couldnt understand the words at first.

_"This is a revised addition of Scotty doesn't know by lustra."_ The drummer cued off _"1, 2... 1234"_

_"Inuyasha doesn't know that Kagome & me do it in my van every Sunday!" He sang._

Inuyasha was dazed & confused… but he couldn't do anything but stand there with his chin on the floor.

_"She tells him shes at church but she doesn't go still shes on her knees & he doesn't know!"_

He went in to the chorus when Kagome ran out & stood next to Sesshoumaru dancing her hair wild and sexy. She was wearing that baggy shirt hanging off her shoulder from this morning, of course she had fixed so it wasnt to baggy infact it hugged all the right curves but still looked loose. It said Bleeding roses in white gothic writing and wrapped around the words was as ingle red rose dripping blood on the white font with some black designs in the back of it the actual shirt a dark gray black color. She accessorized with black lacy leggings that stopped in the middle of her calf, bright red ballet flats, big hoop earrings, a white studded belt riding low on her hip & black arm warmers.

Thats when inuyasha noticed what the shirt said Bleeding roses... What was the name of this band Inuyasha thought back to what the announcer had said & it dawned on him. The shirt was a band t-shirt...

Sesshoumaru's band t-shirt.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes never left kagome's honey brown ones.

_"kagome says she's out shopping, But she's under me and I'm not stopping..."_ Sango could not believe the look on Inuyashas face it was hilarious & he deserved it after all it was all his fault anyway…

* * *

Flashback (last year)

"WOOH!" Kagome cheered for the band who was just on.

"They were great" Sango said.

"Yeah they were" Kagome answered walking back to their seats. Breathing hard and in want of water.

"I'm parched" Sango stated. Dropping down in her seat.

"Yeah same here, so who's next do you know?"

"Kagome do you wanna tell me why you wanted to come here?"

"What do you mean can't I have any fun anymore!?"

"Ya waiter! can we get two waters & a red tequila please" Kagome asked.

"We only come here when one of us needs a pick me up to celebrate or in a dancing mood & you only order that drink when your pissed off at inuyasha.

"I hate that I can't lie to you"

"I know now spill"

"Inuyasha went to the "Store" again today"

"Oh him & the 'shopping trips'"

"Yeah, I know so... I followed him today" Kagome interrupted.

"Why don't you leave him Kagome!"

The owner of the club came up to the stage & introduced the next band. "Hey hows everbody doin tonight!?" he yelled. The whole club cheered. "Thought so anyway on with the entertainment here's a new band its there first time with a big gig like this so give em a hand here's Bleeding Roses!"

The lead singer was sexy. He wore a muscle shirt & black tight jeans with a studded belt, his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Kagome couldn't look away he was well muscled, tan silvery long hair like Inuyasha's & Amber eyes like inuyasha's. But Kagome knew he wasnt Inuyasha. She knew exactly who he was; and his eyes burned into her's screaming for her attention. Kagome got up & walked to the front of the stage her eyes never leaving his. His voice was gorgeous! Just like she remembered. Kagome couldn't believe it. He was singing again the song he made for her...

_"I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to"_

She was in awe all over again; but then he looked at her she blushed & licked her dry lips. He smiled and stared at her for what seemed like forever. Than he reached out his hand for hers and pulled her up on stage. There eyes were locked & she licked her lips again and his crashed down on hers in a chaste kiss. Everybody cheered.

(End flashback)

* * *

_"Don't tell Inuyasha!I can't believe he's so trusting,While I'm right behind you thrusting.Kagome's got him on the phone,And she's trying not to moan.It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!"_

Kagome had her back up against Sesshoumaru & was getting lower & lower with every hit on the snare drum. Inuyasha was livid it was visible. Sesshoumaru snaked an arm around her waist as she turned in his hold and dipped her over the stage into the crowd.

_"We'll put on a show! Everyone will go!Inuyasha doesn't know! The parkin lot Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!"_

He pulled her back up Kagome leaning back still brought her head up slowly looking him straight in the eyes, she bit her lip. Pulling up her hair with her arms & getting low right before she got to his belt she came back up as he held out his hand for her to spin on. He spun her into him and out than back again holding her with one arm they rocked togethr slowly Kagome leaning back on him. Gazing at him out of the corner of her eyes; knawing on her lip.

_"His front lawn in the snow Life is so hard cause Scotty doesn't know!We did it on his birthday..."_

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru screaming but no one heard him.

_"Inuyasha doesn't know! Inuyasha won't know! Inuyasha doesn't know!Inuyasha 's gotta know! Gotta tell Inuyasha!Gotta tell him myself! Inuyasha doesn't know! "_

Sesshoumarus band chanted _"Inuyasha doesn't know! Inuyasha's gotta go" _at the end of the song.

The last note came out & he yelled while dipping Kagome low & kissed her mouth all the way down to her chest and back up again lingering.

Inuyasha got on the stage and lunged for his Kagome.

Sesshoumaru moved swiftly with HIS Kagome Cradled in his arms bridle style. Than sitting her on one arm like a perch her elbow resting on his shoulder a bored look on her face, he punched Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fell off the stage the crowd picked him up and carried him to the end than he realized it wasnt the crowd anymore but Kouga and the other bouncers.

They hurled him out of the New moon club. His head hitting the other building cracking; but it would heal soon. Once he was concious again...

Inside the club Seshourmaru finally let go of Kagome's lips again; took her hand & put her down from his arms. They bowed than he set her by Sango on the floor once again.

Than he finished the set of songs he was required to do all the while staring at kagome. When the band finished he looked at his drummer winking jumped off stage grabbed kagome & flung her over his shoulder racing out the door to his car. Now that there secret was out they needed each other; so badly infact they didnt even make it ten miles away from the club before pulling over.

* * *

HEHEHEHEH! I know I was evil to Inu but I just couldnt stop myself... I apologize if you like my other version of this better but this way i plan to continue it! So better? well thank-you for reading & dont forget to R&R!!


	2. Part II: Stay

Alright so Everybodys adding this to their story alert list which im very glad for but i need at least 5 reviews for this to coninue...

this is the second paart of Inuyasha doesnt know but really its set before it im just onna do a bunch of random songs explaining the whoe story of inuyasha doesnt know so i hope you enjoy!

This is based on sugarland's song stay...

**Stay: Three years before What inuyasha doesnt now wont hurt him**

Kagome nuzzled in to Inuyasha's embrace feeling his warmth crowd around her, taking her over. She loved him with all her heart; and she was sure he loved her just the same. He had left his wife Kikyo for her so yes he loved her just the same she was sure of it. At least thats what her mind told her. Her heart & gut told her something was coming. Her heart pounded in her chest as if it was setting of an alarm telling her she was going to be hurt very soon & her gut did the same it was twisted with anticipation for what was about to unfold.

She heard his phone ring & he was gone.

* * *

Kagome sat on the barstool drowning herself in her red tequila staring at the clock. That stupid song on the radio that reminded her of Inuyasha, herself, & his bitch of an ex-wife. He loved HER not Kikyo he told her that; and yet she still had to share him. She was tired of it.

Sango walked in the bar looking for her missing friend she had just visited her apartment to find she wasnt there.

"Kagome..." she sighed her eyes finding her best friend and client.

Kagome was on her barstool drinking; 'baka Inuyasha.' She thought. She had her left elbow on the counter, her cheek resting on the fist her other hand was tracing the rim of the glass her hair was in a side bun. She wore big silver hoop earrings with a heart dangling in the middle of the hoop, Red strappy heels with a black slinky dress that met at the middle of her thigh of course it didnt look slutty on her nothing looked slutty on her.

Kagome felt a hand on her back she turned slowly. 'Sango...' she thought. "I'm not crying" kagome stated. turning back to her drink. "Liar" Sango whispered laying a kiss on her forehead. Taking a seat next to her she said "What he do this time?" "Nothing..." " Kagome!" Sango interrupted. "Fine bitch! inuyasha left again today kikyo called him" she mumbled out. "I'm sorry what was that?" Sango asked her hand to her ear. "Kikyo called Inuyasha" she said a little louder. "oh" sango replied.

Sango didn't understand why she did this, if she were Kagome she would have gotten rid of Inuyasha... No wait she never would have started dating the MARRIED man. Of course he wasn't married anymore which she was glad for but still not really.

Kagome had a hard love life so Sango couldn't really know what it was like, so she didn't mind comforting her. Her first boyfriend beat the shit out of her all the time, just like her father did she thought she deserved it thats when Sango & Kagome met in a way she was grateful.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a white ceiling. The last thing she remembered was talking to eating ice-cream & watching the notebook in bed. Wait there was something else but she couldnt recall it; she tried to sit up but found she couldnt she than began to look around. She was in a hospital bed; in one of those ugly nightgowns. 'Eww. How the hell did I get here?' She thought.

The nurse come in. She tried to speak but the words were stuck in her dry throat. She lifted her hand weakly towards the nurse to find out what had happened. The nurse rushed over, and patted her hand down stroking her hair away from her face.

"Shh, its ok now your safe. You don't have to be afraid anymore. " She said with a sincere smile & glistening eyes. 'What was she talking about?' kagome thought. kagome took her hand away slowly & patted her throat.

"OH! your thirsty? -Kagome nodded -I'll be right back with some water" she said rushing away.

Kagomes mind lingered on the words 'You don't have to be afraid anymore.' Afraid of what she didn't know.

However she felt she didn't want to know. 'Banky...' she thought. 'NO! he hasnt done that in a while he wouldn't go that far...' but she knew she wasnt so sure anymore.

The nurse came back with her water and some men came with her.

"Kagome dear, these men are here to talk about what happened." The nurse stated her head looking down.

Kagome found her voice, it was weak but she could talk.

"I'm sorry but i really don't remember what happend" she said with a smile. "Wish I could" she giggled.

"Miss... I don't exactly know how to tell you this but..." The tall man said. "But your boyfriend is suspected of abusing you..." The short man finished.

"You must be mistaken my Banky would never do such a thing..." kagome said angry now. "Miss we have witnesses... & evidence..." "NO! you have the wrong girl I'm fine! Nothing happend!"

"Kagome dear, have you looked at yourself?"

"No, but i don't need to my banky would never do such a thing to me. " Kagome yelled as loud as she could.

The nurse gave her a mirror. Kagome didn't know what she was looking at, the face that stared back at her... the cheek was swollen both of the eyes were purple & her nose was broken. It had stitches over the left eyebrow & the neck had one huge purple bruise. "This isn't me" she whispered almost giddy. "This can't be me!" she touched her face lightly still gazing at the woman in the mirror. She dropped the mirror & mauled her face with her hans feeling it she winced in pain as she touched it. She threw the covers back off her & cried out in pain as she did. She had bandages on her ribcage & a cast over her right leg. Kagoem bean to scream she didnt know what the hell had happend she touched the cast on her leg & her face snapped up her eyes blank mouth open slightly.

She was going to have a baby! She was six months along, Bankotsu had been good about not hitting her he stopped all together infact. He was so happy when she had told him about the baby he told her he loved her so much she told him right before he started screaming at her for the towel left on the floor in the bathroom. Normally that would start a big fight; but it didnt she figured he was done. After all it wasnt serious he never put her in the hospital before. They were happy he took care of her & everything. But than something happened & he snapped.

She was on the phone with her friend koga, he came home & saw her kissed her & hung up the phone & grabbed her arm pulling her off of the couch carefully. He embraced her running his hands threw her hair whispering 'Kagome my love, is there something amiss in the house?' 'No i don't...' He cut her off hissing as he grabbed her hair roughly & yanked her away from him she pleaded with him 'Banky your hurting me! Banky!' She began crying as he dragged her to the kitchen the dishes were in the sink & not in the dishwasher. 'banky, banky im sorry...' He grabbed her chin squeezing it in his left hand. He placed a chaste sloppy kiss on her lips & shoved her face over the sink screaming at her Kagome was hysterically crying she couldnt talk she clawed at his hands crying. Than he took her face away put both hands on her neck & started to choke her "Stop crying! Stop it! You knew they were there you didnt do anything about it!!" kagome was asping for air the tears hadnt stopped she was tugging on his hands now wanting hmi to let go she needed to breath he was going to kill the baby! My baby! She slapped him than he dropped her. She coughed for air than crawled away from him as fast as she could. He caught her leg she cowered duckign her head down & placing her arms over her stomach protectively. He reached for her she yelped. He hugged her than 'im sorry princess do you forgive me? I dont know what came over me' he pleaded strokin gher hair. Kagome hiccuped & wrapped her arms around him wailing 'banky the dishwashers broken i meant to tell you im sorry im so sorry please i didnt mean it ill wash em ok?' he let go of her than & she raced to the sink washign tham scrubbing tham clean when she was done they went to bed.

The next time he did it she was in bed watchin the notebook & eating ice cream. He just lunged towards her grabbing her by the throat screaming 'You know the rules abotu eating in the bed! bitch! And I know you were talking to your lover koga I told you to stop!' She gasped for air he pushed her into a wall his arm over her neck chockin gher he hit her the ring he gave her cutting her she hissed as best she could. He hit her gain & again than kneed her in her stomach everythign went blak after that.

Kagome screamedin horror "NO! he... he didnt mean it he never meant it he he please dont...My baby... wheres my baby? Is he all right" She screamed than got quiet rubbing her stomach.

"The baby didn't make it Kagome I'm sorry... kagome? This is Sango we think you should talk to her ok" The nurse introduced the woman wearing a business suit. It was a black blazer with a silky dark purple blouse, with a black skirt cutting off above the knee & plain grandma heels in Kagomes opinion.

Kagome looked her over not hearing what the nurse had to say. "I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sango Tajiya... I um..." SH elooked wearily at the nurse not knowing why exactly she was here but could tell a little by Kagomes condition.

"To talk to miss Kagome about her matters..." The nurse answered clearing her throat.

Kagome was still staring at Miss Sangos bad fashion sense she needed help. Oly hearing bits & pieces of the conversatin Sango was arguing that there was no case she wasnt a counciler!. "Miss...uh Sango?"

"Yes?" the plain woman answered. "I'll let you talk to me if you let me give you a makeover when i get out of this state... INfact Miss..." Looking at the nurse. "Gomen, It's Tatio" Kagome continued "Tatio find me some scissors & black thread with needles & lord knows were gonna need to go shoe shopping but that'll do for now. Thank you" she stated with a grin the tone in her voice determined no one argued.

In stead they stared at her she had just been hysterical... now she was ordering people around with happiness in her voice? Sh eglared at them with a smile the nurse wen tto fin dwhat she wanted the cops left & Sango stuttered & stumbled into a chair next to her bed.

"I am to understand your... significant other... has done this to you?" Sango asked looking down. "Yes" Kagome replied playing with her hair. "You know you should leave him don't you is it the whole you leave i'll kill you deal or..."

"I know your going to say leave him but he needs me... It's just he promised to stop he really did!?" she stated staring into her eyes. Sango opend her mouth to speak but was cut off "I mean I know its silly & I always said i would never let another man hit me after my father & I did not just say that" she growled "I guess I mean but I love him!" KAgome said. "Look at yourself kagome! Would someone you love do this to you!? You need to leave whether you press charges or not thats up to you but he needs help."

"I guess your right..." She said softly. THe nurse came back with purple thread & a crostitch needle & hospital scissors. She gave Kagome a look saying will this work its what we had. Kagome nodded & told sango to stand. Sh ecut up to th emiddle of Sangos thigh & said to take it off... Sango gave her a look but Kagome just turned her & unzipped it. She sewed the skirt witht the purple thread amazingly well considering what she had. Sango looked at it & blushed when she saw it onherself. "NOw when i get out of here im taking you shopping! understand?" Sango nodded.

Well the story goes she told the judge she wanted Bankotsu to get help he agreed but ended up in jail for trying to hurt her again for doing what she did. He ended up in jail & she didn tcare anymore Her & Sango became best friends & helped with her fashion problem. Eventually Sango became her personal Lawyer considering the fact that her clothes line went national that same year being so stressed out she put her all into her work.

* * *

Sango took the drink away from her friend. Kagome glared at her & dropped her head on the counter pouting. She said good-bye to the bartender and picked up kagome from under the arms pulling her up to put an arm around her. "Come on Kagome were leaving. Now how did you manage to get away from Koga this time?" Kagome got up with a groan. "I told him I was taking a bath, than going shopping & he had the rest of the day off." "Ah... he hates shopping" Sango said with a laugh. She took kagome home & put her to bed. She left when Inuyasha came home. Kagome rolled closer to the warmth & felt it all around her. Her eyes fluttered open & a smile spread across her face. He smiled down at her & kissed her on the head. She forgot that her head was pounding & asked him how work was. "Keh it was alright, just work." Kagome frowned slightly than snuggled closer to him. Forgetting what she knew about today. Forgetting that her hanyou was cheating on her breaking her heart a piece at a time. All that was going through her mind was the love she held in her heart for HER hanyou. Although in the back of her mind she prayed that the girl, the cause of herbreaking heart wouldnt call. She knew this time she would break down & start begging; but in the end the girl who was the cause of her despair would win.

Next day she awoke alone in bed, now she didnt go to bed alone so where had her inu one to? She called for him no answer. She looked for him but didnt see him. Finally she found the note on the bathroom mirror.

_Kags,_

_Gone to work, be home late_

_Dont wait up._

_Love inuyasha_

She had her doubts of course they were in the back of her mind. So she took a shower, ate, cleaned, did everything to avoid her usual rutine. She caved somewhere around washing the tub & Raced for the phone. Dialing the number she played with the cord in her hands "Takanawa construction I'm Tish. How may I help you?" "Yes, hi Tish is Inu there?" "Ah... uh... Kagome hi dear no he isnt working today I'm sorry." "Alright thanks good-bye Tish" "Good-bye Kagome" Tish replied but in those two words was so much sorrow & pity for the little miko.

Kagome hung up the phone turning around so her back was on the wall she slammed her head against it. Sliding down limply she cradled her knees to her chest and leaned her head down on them. One glistening tear dropped to the floor. 'Why did i even bother to call i knew he was with her I just didnt want to believe it' She thought slamming the back of her her head against the wall a little more. 'What am i suppose to do to make him see that i love him more than she ever could!' she thought now wiping her tears with the sleeve of her hanyous jacket that she was wearing.

She was woken up by the door closing shut she got up from the floor & brushed herself off wiping her eyes once more. She rushed over to him jumping into his arms & kissing him.

"Hey Kags" he chuckled setting her down."I'm only home for a bit to pack i gotta job in osaka i'll be gone the whole weekend sorry babe" He hugged her than headed for the room to pack.

"Inu-INuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "Ya" he replied not even looking at her.

She was standing there one foot behind the other all weight on her right. Wearing nothing but his jacket & his boxers playing with her hair & knawing on her lip. "You could stay you know... I mean you don't have to go we have enough money you could skip this job and..." He cut her off "Don't be silly that would probably cost me the job"

"O...Ok i just didnt wanna be alone this weekend you kno Koga's on vacation and all..." 'Please stay please stay! im begging you inuyasha stay with me dont go with her!' her mind screamed.

He left

&

She died a little inside.

It happened again twice more, she was numb she felt unwanted he hadnt touched her in months. She couldnt cry when he left she had no more tears. She actually got on her knees & begged him to stay, he left her there on the floor screaming about his job but she knew better he wanted to be with her. It killed her soul she was a walking corpse she didnt feel anythign unless she was in his arms. She couldnt hear any body anymore she tuned them out locking herself in her mind with the pain and memories. When she was the one he rushed off to be with she was happy than.

It happend once again, & he actually hit her because she tried to talk to him about kikyo he threw her into a wall. She wanted it to end; the pain of him leaving she decided if he wanted to rush of to b with her she would let him o she couldt take it anymore. Though he wouldnt let her leave so she stayed covered the bruises he gave her & stayed. She felt wanted in a way she could feel again thay did things couples are suppose to do.he stayed more often but when they fought he left & she cried. Finally she decided she was going to leave whether he excepted it or not.

She didn't have to live this way & she refused to do so any longer she wanted a spring in her step again, a smile on her face. He couldnt give her what she needed anymore. She didnt need him anymore she just had to make him see that. And she would take whatever measures she needed to get there she wanted to be happy again.

* * *

Well thats it sorry if its a bad chapter in the middle i wanted it up by tonight so I had a few touchups to do & my dads got me on a super early bed time Lame i know but anywho hope you like & there will be more I rather like this story & thank the two that suggested more chapters! R&R plz! O yes & If you all would like to read my personal story that i've been writing over the years & perfecting i've finally fixed the first chapter its not a fanfiction so im not posting it on here but if you would like to give it a try I would love to email it to you & hear your thoughts so ya send me a message if you would like to volunteer to b my lifesaver! PLease please!


End file.
